


That’s So (Awesomely) Lame

by FlashfireFreak



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashfireFreak/pseuds/FlashfireFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mii wants to take her relationship with Shido one step further than she has ever gone. To the bedroom. Planned short and only one entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s So (Awesomely) Lame

Beta: None  
Original release date: 9/4/2016  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Date A Live universe.  
Author note: Warning, this is rated for mature audiences, as it is about sex. It is about the anime version of Mii Fujibakama, the girl who says “That’s so lame” frequently. This is not representative of her anywhere else.

* * *

That’s So (Awesomely) Lame

She wasn’t certain if she really wanted to do this but after agreeing to go on a few dates with Shido, and enjoying the time immensely, Mii wanted to take their fledgling relationship further, further than Shido had ever gone before either, even with the spirits.  
Minutes later as clothes begin to hit the floor, the surprising passion burst into bloom, the pleasurable moans indicating a surprisingly wonderful chemistry. Several minutes later as the passion nears climax, Mii moans out, “That’s…so…lame” between each thrust.  
Less than a minute later after climaxing, the couple lay on their respective sides of the bed when Mii rolls over and wraps her arms tenderly around Shido’s torso and whispers, “That was awesome. Can we do that again?”  
“Maybe tomorrow” comes Shido’s muffled voice, falling asleep.  
Rolling back over to her side of the bed and muttering angrily, “That’s so lame.”

* * *

Author note: When I first thought of this short blurb, I couldn’t stop laughing, at least of the original plan. I hope everyone enjoyed it, if not, my apologies.


End file.
